


In which Keith waxes poetic

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, keith is quite the little romantic, seriously, under all that goth, waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and catches the dreaded feels. Poor guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Keith waxes poetic

It wasn't like he could really help it. This stupid beautiful fool fell into his life, all suave, sauntering in as if he had every right to be here. Then he has the audacity to smile and shine like all the stars in the sky. Dear god, he was thinking in poetry, about a man who was to many parts daring and bright and wonderful and terrible…

No, this has to stop before he fell any further. It was bad enough as is. He was ending this right now. He had Shiro, Voltron and a galaxy, no need to add love, especially love for a fool. So he scowled extra hard and maintained his distance as much as you can in such confines as a spaceship castle. He trained and worked with Hunk and Pidge on …whatever they were doing and ignored that beautiful smile even as it dimmed when he refused to acknowledge it.

Which is actually how he found himself in this predicament. For all intents and purposes shooed out of the castle by Allura on some reconnaissance mission or something. Damn, he was getting bad as the fool if he couldn't even remember the parameters of what he should be doing. With an extra dark scowl he looked at the object causing his current suffering. "Lance, I'm fairly certain that we're not suppose to be aimlessly wandering through the city."

"I think our mission was mostly stay out of Allura's hair for a few ticks." Lance grumbled back at him, looking at whatever the vendors were selling. Probably nothing worthwhile, jewellery or alien cosmetics. Keith didn't really care.

"Hard to believe that this city is within Galra jurisdiction." Lance said, looking around a little like a kid who'd wandered into Narnia or some other magical place. "I mean there's so many people and they don't look…"

"Particularly oppressed?" Keith finished for him, with an eyebrow raised as he followed along with his fellow paladin, "She said this place was…only sorta within their rule, that mostly it's independent."

Pouting back at him, while walking backwards, without falling somehow, Lance mumbled, "Yeah but …shouldn't there be…patrols or something?"

Without missing a beat Keith replied wisely, "Do not call out trouble or it will answer." he walked past the blue paladin and a little ahead.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that saying goes." Lance called to him, catching up. "Well then shall we actually get this shopping done, instead of showing up with exactly nothing and immediately being killed by Allura?" Another bright smile broke over his face like the sun at dawn.

Oh shit, he's waxing poet again. With only a minor blush Keith determinedly turned from Lance and picked up his pace, not that Lance had to increase his much to keep up. Annoying.

"Okay so we should be able to get most of this here," Lance said, ignoring Keith's ignoring him, a skill that Lance basically mastered after the first ten minutes of coming into his space, "or at least that's what I hope."

Again Keith said nothing and just followed the blue paladin as he began shopping, stopping at various vendors. Lance asked them questions and bartered with them like a pro, making Keith wonder when he got intergalactic merchant skills added to his repertoire. Quickly the things being delivered to their shuttle was piling up and Keith was rather grateful that they didn't have to carry everything back themselves.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Lance shouted, "Look!" with the raw excitement of a child spotting a new toy.

"What?!" Keith nearly growled out in anger at the near heart-attack his fellow paladin gave him. "Lance we're keeping-" Before he could finish, Lance physically grabbed his face and pointed him to what he’d seen. Before he could murder the fool Keith's mouth also gapped open too.

It was beautiful, a lake that shone like a thousand tiny diamonds had been scattered throughout it. Even better were the docks where at least a hundred sea…space boats sat anchored.

"Water! Real water and not like some dangerous poison version!" Lance whooped, and without a single concern, abandoned their previous mission of shopping for the lake.

"Idiot!" Keith shouted, giving chase, before Lance could catch the attention of every bloody Galra soldier on this oddly beautiful planet. "Lance stop before we're caught!"

"We won't be caught if you stop announcing it!" Lance sing-songed back to him and kept running, weaving expertly through the crowd. Keith nearly lost him twice but managed to keep a general idea of where he was until he caught him literally at the dock, talking animatedly with some sort of dockman.

He only caught the tail end of the brunette's quick speech, "Yes sir! Of course we have payment! We'd just like to rent it for the day!" Apparently Lance's smile truly was dazzling because before Keith could put a stop to the conversation or scold Lance on appropriation of Allura's money, he'd already gotten them a ship to ride on.

With great exasperation Keith followed both Lance and the dockman to something that looked…oddly like his hoverbike back on earth. "Dibs." he claimed quickly before Lance had time to react.

"What? You can't call dibs!" Lance quaffed, pouting angrily, though Keith supposed it was suppose to be a scowl, at him. "What are you even calling dibs to?"

"Driving." Keith replied easily, trying not to think about how cute the fool looked with his face skewed like that. "I call driving."

"What!? But I'm the one with the idea to get us a ride and go out in the first place!" Lance whined, lip sticking out further.

"Too bad, I called it and I'm a better pilot." Keith deadpanned, walking right past the huffing paladin to the dockman. "How much for the day?" he asked.

A quick and easy discussion later they were sailing out across the lake on the hoverbike, water splashing around them on both sides.

"Still pouting?" Keith asked his passenger, who was holding him around his waist and yes, pouting like his birthday surprise had been ruined.

"You're such a dick." Lance answered eloquently. "Here I was getting us something fun to do and you ruin it with something as lame as 'dibs'." Still, he didn't look to terribly put out. In fact soon enough he looked quite elated, enjoying the breeze and the water they sailed past. He even reached out with one arm and felt the water that wasn't jetting out behind them. "This is beautiful," he said, voice soft.

"…Yeah, a lot like earth…only with purple trees and cities that look they were carved out of one pure white stone." Keith replied to Lance's comment, admiring all the beauty that surrounded them.

"Like our own private heaven." Lance sighed, voice barely audible above the roar of the water and the engine to Keith's enhanced hearing.

A blush spread up Keith's neck and face, making the tips of his ears bright red. Where the hell did Lance get these romantic thoughts? More so how did he manage to say them so casually.

"Hey! Wanna see something neat?" Lance laughed, squeezing Keith's stomach lightly with the arm around the smaller man's waist.

Keith turned his head around to see another beaming smile. Gods why was he so obsessed!

"Look Keith!" Lance said and with his unactivated bayard he pointed at the water splashing on their right side by their hoverbike. With eyes shining bright and a look of elated happiness he activated it lit it up without activating his gun. The wiggling water moved with them, like a bubble of air under water. Looking as though he'd just discovered a way to make space pizza that tasted something like Earth's, Lance made the held water look like a small school of fish swimming beside them in the air. He waved his arm slowly up and down and the fish followed suit, elegant and flowing, as though they swam beside the hoverbike and were breaking the surface of the lake they sailed over in a jump.

It hit him like a ton of bricks in that moment, Keith thought Lance was beautiful. It wasn't like Allura with her grace and strength or even Shiro and his precise power. This was the beauty of unbridled joy, of a child's delight at discovering rain. Of seeing fireworks for the first time, shining and hopeful and so damned magical.

He was waxing poetic again.

But he couldn't help it, for the second time since he even acknowledged Lance's existence he fell in love with that warm glow. The feeling of joy…hope…home. Everything that made life feel fulfilling and worth continuing even when things seemed bleak.

"Pretty neat huh?" Lance crowed triumphantly, "I learnt it when I had to clean up from the last time we had a food fight!" he balked a bit then looked Keith straight in the eyes, "Please don't tell Shiro or Allura that or they'll yell at me."

"I uh." Keith replied intelligently, still staring in awe.

"Uhm, I know it's impressive Keith but maybe watch where you're driving?" Lance shouted, jerking Keith shoulder with his arm that was previously wrapped around the red paladin's waist.

Snapping his view back to the front, Keith shouted in shock and barely avoided a literal crash with a slower ship. Ignoring the screams of anger from the occupants he swerved and tried to get the hover bike under control, and unfortunately for Lance who no longer had a good grip on Keith, made a very sharp left turn, making their hoverbike capsized, throwing them both into the lake.

Fortunately for whatever Lance had nearly fish like swimming skills. With only minor work he had Keith and himself break the surface of the water and swim towards their vehicle. "Nice going ace." Lance laughed, not seeming to be even the slightest bit upset about what just happened. "Can you float a second while I get our bike righted?" he asked, "Or are you going to sink immediately?"

"I'm fine!" Keith replied indignantly, scowling at the blue paladin as he swam over and fixed their hoverbike, wondering if he should just drown himself instead of continuing to tread water. Deciding that Lance would probably just save him again, and add to his humiliation, he just swam over to where Lance was getting on the hoverbike. He was surprised when Lance held out a hand to him.

"Come on, we better head back." Lance said with a big toothy smile not at all dampened by being soaked through. "This time I’m driving back."

"Whatever." Keith's muttered, taking the hand and getting onto the vehicle. "Thanks."

Smiling turning just a bit mean Lance replied, "It's okay, this is like blackmail material for a year."

Sputtering Keith shouted, "What?! You crash all the time!"

"Not nearly so spectacularly." Lance laughed and got the engine going again. "Hold on pretty boy, we're heading back."

More not so coherent sputtering escaped Keith as he wrapped both hands around Lance's waist, red in the face from both this act and the fact that he'd basically handed Lance one hell of a piece of material for him to use against him.

This was all his stupid feelings and their sudden love of poetry’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I was suppose to get a chapter of 'future come to haunt me' done but I'm sick with a cold and can barely sit up straight for more then 20 minutes. So you get this drug induced poetry…fic thingy. (Don't worry, no actual poetry was harmed in the making of this fic.) 
> 
> =3
> 
> I will hopefully be better by Monday.


End file.
